1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the production of carbon black by the injection of suitable liquid hydrocarbon feedstock into a reaction zone containing high-temperature products of the combustion of a suitable gaseous hydrocarbon fuel. More particularly, this invention consists of an improved gas burner for a carbon black reactor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is considerable prior art disclosing gas burners for carbon black reactors, because gas is the conventional fuel which has been used in the oil furnace carbon black process. Examples of burners in which the gas is injected (from the vicinity of the axis of the reactor) outwardly and radially into the combustion air stream are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,686,560; 2,825,632-3; 2,431,075, 3,443,761; and 3,741,165. A burner in which the gas is injected inwardly and radially from a ring into the combustion air stream is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,689. A burner in which the gas is injected downstream and axially through a ring into an air stream is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,111. A burner in which the gas is injected horizontally and axially through a ring into a straight-flowing air stream is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,688.